Falling
by littlemisssunshinexx
Summary: She's a former almost-Olympian. He's just got impeccable timing. AU


**Literally the most random thing I have ever written. This is probably totally OOC for Charlie (I haven't watched the Mighty Ducks in forever) but I felt he would be the right guy for this fic out of all of them. **

**I also haven't skated in years, so my terms are probably totally wrong...so don't quote me on this stuff.**

**Rated T for language.**

**I own absolutely nothing except childhood memories from this movie and Chase.**

* * *

><p>Her skates skidded, and she nearly flipped herself right over the wall, unable to perform a t-stop in time. Her brunette hair fell into her face, and she blew the rib-length hair out of her eyes angrily. It has been almost a year since the ex-figure skater had been on the rink, yet it only took her minutes to realize how out of practice she was.<p>

Plopping her butt down on the cold ice, she grabbed her foot and brought the skate up to her face.

"Dull." She murmured, flicking the jagged metal with her finger.

The brunette clambered up, brushing the flaky ice off of her tight leggings and letting out another huff.

"I can do this." She muttered, pushing her long hair behind her ears before starting to skate backwards, throwing in a few shaky crossovers here and there.

As she made her way around the rink twice, her confidence blossomed, and she began to pick up speed.

_A simple axel won't be that hard. I've done millions of them. _She thought to herself, setting her left skate up for the jump.

Her lithe body vaulted into the air, and just as she was about to land, her left skate skidded, and she tottered, before falling face first onto the ice.

A silence filled the arena, before her groan became audible.

"Are you okay?" A male voice echoed throughout the empty rink.

She hissed, pushing her body off the ice with her raw hands.

"I'm _fine._" She spat, trying to save a bit of her dignity whilst shaking the ice from her hair and avoiding eye contact with the concerned stranger.

"You sure? You ate it pretty hard."

"Thanks for the concern, but I'm f-" Her bitter voice waivered as she met eyes with the new arrival. If she was a cartoon character, her heart would be popping right out of her chest.

"Fine?" He finished the sentence for her, his blue eyes dancing.

"Yeah." She maintained a hold of her emotions, which seemed to be taking a momentary trip back to teenage land. "Fucking peachy."

He ignored the crude language and held his hand out. "Charlie."

She glared at the hand and stood up herself. "Chase."

Charlie grinned, pleased he was able to get the tiny girl to give him her name. "Pleasure to meet you, Chase."

She wrinkled her nose, and began skating backwards again, attempting yet another axel. When gravity won again, she threw her head back in anguish and let out a loud "dammit."

Charlie coughed, grabbing her attention momentarily. "Try finding a spot to focus on when you're turning. It usually helps with balance."

Chase whipped her head around and glared. "Listen, bud. I'm a world class athlete. I was a contender for the 2006 Olympics in singles figure skating and I've been trained by the best. I don't need advice from a….a"

"Hockey player?" Charlie offered.

Chase glowered. "I sure as hell don't need advice from a fucking hockey player."

"Well, judging by your two axels, you could use all the help you can get." Charlie grinned, skating towards her.

Her pink lips made an "o" shape, visibly insulted. "I suffered an injury, excuse me for being a bit out of practice."

He gave her a soft smile, showing he meant no harm. "What you do?"

She stared, skating backwards again. "Fucked up a triple lutz, along with my knee."

Charlie skated towards her, stopping when she met the wall with her back. "Bites."

"Yeah. Even worse? It was during Olympic quals." She didn't know why she was telling him all of this. Wasn't she just insulting him moments ago over being a hockey player? Damn hormones.

He pulled a face, one laced with pity. "Chase, that _really _sucks."

Chase moved around him. "I know- I lived it."

He followed her, his firm skating catching up to her shaky stance quickly.

"Hold my hand." He insisted, his hand stretched out, waiting.

She glanced at it, but made no move to grab it.

"Chase, you're not going to be able to jump if you can't skate strongly." Charlie told her.

She huffed, placing her delicate hand in his large one, letting him pull her as she performed crossover after crossover.

"You can tell you were a skater." Charlie complimented, glancing quickly down at her feet. "You must have been good."

Chase choked back a blush. "Believe me, I was." She looked admiringly at her feet as well, before stumbling right into the arms of Charlie.

She grunted on impact, before blushing right into his chest over the unfeminine noise she managed to make.

"Sorry." She avoided his gaze.

"No worries." He grinned at her, pulling her along again.

Time quickly passed, and without realizing it, they had spent a solid hour focusing on skating alone.

Chase glanced at the clock, before blanching and skating to the wall. "It's 7 o'clock! I have classes in 15 minutes!"

Charlie cast her a look. "You go to BU?"

She nodded furiously, whilst struggling to get her skates off.

Wordlessly, Charlie skated over and began to help her with her skates, receiving a soft smile from Chase.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. Will I see you here tomorrow?"

Chase smirked, grabbing her skates and bag.

"Sure," She grinned. "I'll be the one falling."

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go. Tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
